October 24, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The October 24, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on October 24, 2005 at the Save Mart Center in Fresno, California. Summary With original guest ref Mick Foley incapacitated at the hands of Carlito, none other than RAW GM Eric Bischoff stormed down the ramp dressed in black and whites stripes. Referee Bischoff immediately broke up Cena's FU finisher attempt on Angle, perhaps costing Cena the match. Bischoff then did his best to quick-count Angle to victory, but The Champ wouldn't let it happen. With Cena battling furiously to deal with two very different adversaries, eventually the door opened for Angle to cinch in the ankle lock. Despite referee Bischoff screaming, “You will tap!” Cena defiantly shook his head and reached for the ropes to force a break. But Bischoff instead grabbed Cena's outstretched arm and forced it down into the mat in a “tapping” motion. Bischoff chose to interpret that act as Cena tapping out to the submission hold and called for the bell, signaling Angle as the official winner of the non-title match. Cena hobbled in disbelief as the Olympic gold medalist celebrated up the ramp. Then, in a WWE.com Unlimited exclusive, Bischoff declared that there would be no rest for the weary Cena: Next week on RAW, “The Champ” will be forced to face Shawn Michaels. Michaels is known as “The Main Event.” In the Monday Night RAW opener, he made his case for headlining Taboo Tuesday with a huge Triple Threat victory over Big Show and Kane. The match served as a successful showcase for HBK in front of the voting public that will decide which Superstar will join John Cena and Kurt Angle in a Triple Threat Match for the WWE Championship on Nov. 1. If Michaels can capture the fans’ vote, it will be familiar territory as he was voted into last year's Taboo Tuesday main event despite being injured. The RAW Triple Threat Match turned when Big Show absorbed a metal-denting chair shot from Kane that went undetected by the referee. HBK followed up by delivering “Sweet Chin Music” to both opponents. Michaels then covered the largest athlete in the world to pick up the win. The intensity of the match was evident early, as Big Show's forehead was busted open right off the top. He bled throughout the match, oftentimes fighting off both adversaries. Big Show used his size and strength to great effect — including gorilla pressing Michaels to the outside and even hitting a superplex — until Kane seemingly snapped, tossing chairs into the ring and then leveling Big Show with the fourth one. When Show went down, Kane took to the top rope, only to receive a superkick on the way down. Big Show recovered enough to reach his feet, only to be blasted by a second Michaels superkick. The next match was scheduled to be Triple H against Viscera, but Ric Flair wasn't waiting until its conclusion to get his hands on “The Game.” As Triple H made his way down the ramp, Flair jumped him from behind. The former best friends then brawled until being broken up by a swarm of WWE officials. Afterward, “The Nature Boy” begged WWE's fans to vote for a Steel Cage Match when Ric Flair faces Triple H at Taboo Tuesday. It will be up to the fans to decide if the match is One Fall to a Finish, a Submisison Match or a Steel Cage Match. Clearly, Flair wants to get Triple H in the most brutal environment possible. In another event with Taboo Tuesday ramifications, SmackDown Superstars invaded RAW in retaliation. JBL provided a distraction from the parking lot area, taunting Chris Masters and goading him into leaving the ring area. Falling for “the oldest trick in the book,” Edge was then caught unaware as Rey Mysterio emerged from the crowd. Mysterio hit a springboard drop kick that sent Edge to the outside. That left Lita vulnerable for a 619! Before the SmackDown attack, Edge and Masters berated each potential Taboo Tuesday opponent. (Edge & Masters will face two out of a possible five SmackDown Superstars on Nov. 1.) Edge and Masters took turns mocking SmackDown voting options JBL, Matt Hardy, Rey Mysterio, Christian and Hardcore Holly. Which two will get their chance to shut Edge and Masters up? Only WWE's fans will decide. While the fans hold all the authority at Taboo Tuesday, they were powerless and both Stephanie and Mr. McMahon mocked them this week on RAW. First a Stone Cold appearance was teased. But instead of Steve Austin driving the pickup truck, Stephanie McMahon emerged from the vehicle with a Stone Cold hat and a couple beers. Stephanie announced that Stone Cold will not be at RAW this week, despite Jonathan Coachman repeatedly calling him out. One thing is certain: Stone Cold will be at Taboo Tuesday, and if he can beat “The Coach” in a fan-selected confrontation, Jim Ross will get his job back. If Coachman somehow wins, then Stone Cold will join J.R. on the unemployment line. Mr. McMahon later entered the ring to announce his “big surprise,” which turned out to be “footage” of Jim Ross’ colon surgery. Words cannot describe the “graphic” video that followed. Video will be available on WWE.com soon. Also, The Hurricane hung Rosey out to dry during their tag team match against Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch. Rosey was left to fend for himself as an unmasked Gregory Helms stood in street clothes at the top of the ramp. Eventually, Rosey succumbed to the World Tag Team Champions’ “Sweet N Sour” tandem finisher. After the match in a WWE.com Unlimited exclusive, Helms called Rosey a joke whom he carried for two years. He added that from now on, the only person he's going to help is himself. Results ; ; *Shawn Michaels defeated Kane and The Big Show in a Triple Threat Match (8:01) *Triple H vs. Viscera ended in a no contest *Mickie James (w/ Ashley & Trish Stratus) defeated Victoria (w/ Candice Michelle & Torrie Wilson) (3:30) *Lance Cade & Trevor Murdoch defeated Gregory Helms & Rosey (3:30) *Kurt Angle defeated John Cena with Mick Foley as Special guest referee (14:15) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery Pre Raw October 24, 2005 Pre Raw.1.jpg October 24, 2005 Pre Raw.2.jpg October 24, 2005 Pre Raw.3.jpg October 24, 2005 Pre Raw.4.jpg October 24, 2005 Pre Raw.5.jpg Event October 24, 2005 Raw.1.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.2.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.3.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.4.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.5.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.6.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.7.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.8.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.9.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.10.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.11.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.12.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.13.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.14.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.15.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.16.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.17.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.18.jpg RAW 10-24-05 000.jpeg October 24, 2005 Raw.19.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.20.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.21.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.22.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.23.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.24.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.25.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.26.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.27.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.28.jpg October 24, 2005 Raw.29.jpg External links * Raw #648 results * Raw #648 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events